Invisible
by LovatoJonasMusic
Summary: Mitchie Torres seemed ot alway be invisible to guys. But when she goes to LA for the summer she meets Shane Grey. Who can deffinelty see her. Mitchies not so ivisible anymore, and it scares her. What will happen? Find Out! Smitchie nateXCait JonasX?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I know what some of my readers are probably thinking, what are you doing starting ANOTHER story. Im sorry but I really want to write this, and yes I am continuing my other stories

**. Just bare with me. I love you all so much! I hope that you all enjoy this story ****as much as I am enjoying writing it ****.**

**Disclamer: Nope nothing :/ **

* * *

**Invisible **

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen year old Mitchie Torres has a pretty good life, she has two parents that love her to death, and give her what she wants. She has an amazing best friend that she can tell anything. The only thing that was missing was a boyfriend. To boys she seemed to be one thing.

_Invisible._

No matter how hard she tried, it was what seemed to be impossible, to get a boyfriend. But this summer she had some hope. She was going to California alone for the summer. The only reason that she got to go was because both of her parents had to spend the summer in London with some of their clients.

Mitchie zipped up her green suitcase and put it on the floor. She looked at the clock, she would have to be at the airport soon, her flight would leave in two hours.

She walked down the staircase in her house and walked into the dining room, to see her mother sitting at the table looking at papers. "Mom, we have to go soon so that I don't miss my flight."

My mom looked up from the papers that she was going over. "Mitchie hunny, Daddy and I can't take you to the airport, but James will." I let out a sad sigh.

I could not say that I was surprised. I loved my parents and everything but, they always were busy with work and had things to do, so that is when I came last. I never liked that part of their jobs. Then our limo driver James would have to take me.

"But mom, Dad promised that you would take me!" I faked a happy tone, deep down it hurt that my own parents would do this to me.

"I know he did hunny, but our own fight got moved up." She said in a self-less tone. I sighed and went back upstairs to get my suitcase.

I ended up meeting James outside in front of the limo. I got inside and he put my bags in the trunk. Then we were off to the airport.

I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my parents, I just didn't see the point. Its not like they would care, if they did they would have made sure they could have taken me to the airport.

* * *

When I got to the airport James got my bags out of the trunk and helped me get into my bordering line. It was not much longer before it was time for me to bored the plane.

When I got on the plane I went straight to my seat and got settled in. I had first class seats, that's my parents way of telling me that they are sorry.

I looked up when I saw a girl that was around my age sit down next to me. "Hey I'm Caitlyn." A happy voice of the girl that sat next to me said.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie!" I said giving her a friendly smile. She took her seat next to me. "So why are you going to LA?" I asked giving her a friendly smile.

She smiled back at me, "Oh I'm going to spend the summer with my boyfriend this summer. You?" I was kind of getting snoopy, I want to know if her boyfriend is famous.

"Oh my parents had to go away on business and didn't want me to have a crappy summer." I let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, well were are you staying maybe we could hang out sometime this summer?"

"Oh I'm staying at one of the condos on the beach, my parents rented it out for me." She looked at me with wide eyes. I was confused.

"Oh My Gosh that is where I'm staying too!" I smiled, I was glad to have met this girl.

"Cait I have a feeling that this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship!" Cait smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement.

"So do you happen to like Connect 3?" I looked at Cait with huge eyes nodding my head.

"Of course! How can you not?" Cait looked at me with a smile.

"Well I think that I can arrange for you to meet them, if you would like." I looked at Cait with a confused face. But then I understood, her boyfriend was one of them.

"Of Course, so which one are you seeing." I said being nosey. Cait laughed and shook her head.

"I'm with Nate, have been for two years now." I looked at her and smiled. "That's great." I said giving her a smile.

The plane ride went fairly quick, Cait ended up texting Nate seeing if he would maid me coming along and hanging out with them. He didn't really seem to mind he said 'as long as she is not a screaming fan girl'.

I will admit that yes I love their music, they are really talented and know what they are doing. But I see them as just teenagers that love to play music. I don't see them as being a famous boy band.

I refuse to scream in their ears and act like a two year old would. It's wrong, because they are just people, and that is what I plan on treating them like.

During the flight, I listened to my ipod. I also spent a good amount of time talking to Cait, I have found that we have a lot in common. I also spent some time texting Serria, one of my best friends.

* * *

When we landed Cait explained to me that Nate and the guys had some stuff to do and that they could hang out later. So Cait agreed to come to my condo and chill until the boys came.

Cait and I walked up to my condo and I opened the door. It had been a little over a year since I have last come here and it seems as if nothing has changed. "I still can't believe how close we are even though we just met." Cait smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement.

Cait and I put our bags down right away. "So your going to stay with Nate all summer?"

"Yeah that was the plan." I could tell that Cait was a little bit nervous at the thought.

"Well you know, if you want to you could just stay with me." I offered, I think that I could use a roommate.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't like want to intrude." She sighed.

"No I think that it would be fun to live with someone for the summer." I said smiling at her.

"Ok that sounds great then." I smiled, I could not believe that I would be spending the summer with a new friend.

"Cool so why don't we go get unpacked?" I suggested and Cait smiled and nodded.

We walked down a hallway and each picked a room, they were right next to each other. It also has a door that connects the two rooms together.

I opened the door that connected the two doors. Then we both started to unpack. "Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah Cait?" I said as I put some clothes into my dresser. I looked into her room.

"Nate just texted me back. He said that they would be here soon." She said looking up from her phone.

"Ok." I said nodding me head.

We both went back to packing. After another good half hour the doorbell rang. Cait and I both came out of our rooms and went over to the door. I let Cait open the door.

When Cait opened the door, She of course hugged Nate right away as Jason and Shane stood behind them laughing, I giggled.

After Cait getting hugs from all of the boys, she let them into the condo. "Nate, Shane, Jason, this is Mitchie. Mitchie this is Nate, Shane, and Jason." I smiled nodding at them.

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie" Nate said, speaking up first and the guys saying quiet hello's. I smiled again nodding.

Soon enough the boys, Cait and I were talking like we had been friends forever. I could tell that Shane was the funniest of the three. Jason yes he was the oldest but he could be so clueless. Nate was definitely the most serious of the three.

I liked Shane, he seemed shy at first, but really he isn't, I would have to say that I'm the closet to Shane. Even thought the two years in age difference.

After spending a good thirty minutes Nate and Cait went out to just spend some time together. Jason went to the park down the street to look for birds. So that left me and Shane alone.

* * *

Shane and I decided to stay in the condo and just talk and get to know each other better.

We talked a lot about what we liked to do, music, relationships and tons of other things, that somehow ended up to what we are doing now. Sitting in my room of the condo, making out.

I really don't know how we got to this point, but we did and I don't think I really want it to stop.

After making out for ten minutes, air was really needed, so I started to pull away. When he pulled away we put our foreheads together. I tried to catch my breath, as did Shane.

"That was nice." Shane said giving me a big smile. I smiled also looking into his eyes. He leaned back down putting his lips on mine again. He slipped his tongue back into my mouth.

Shane had one hand on my hip and his other hand was on my cheek. Shane lifted up my shirt a little bit, and started rubbing my bare skin with his hand. When he did that I gasped in surprise, and I knotted my fingers into his hair.

We sat there kissing for a little while, until we both really needed to breathe. I pulled back burring my head into his neck. We tried to steady our breathing.

Then next hour was a little bit awkward, we just sat there. I had no idea what to say, I don't think that Shane knew what to say either.

"Ok I can take the silence anymore. I think we should talk about what just happened." Shane said breaking the silence in the room.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah, I think that we do." I said giggling softly.

We sat there, Shane spilling what he had felt. Then I spelt how I felt. We came to the conclusion that we did both like each other.

"Well then Mitch, I really don't think that we should jut ignore these feelings." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that your right. But its so weird, I have never really had a boyfriend before." Shane smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well then we can just keep it between you and me. We won't tell anyone else. It could be our little secret." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I think that I would like that, our own little secret." Shane smiled and kissed me on the lips.

_**

* * *

**_

Ohhhh so Shane and Mitchie are going to have there own little secret. How long will it last? Will the secret stay a secret? Are smitchie going to fast for a relationship, considering that they just met?

_**Well find out in Chapter 2 **_

_**Fav, alert, review, whatever you want **_

_**Xx**_

_**Adrianna**_

_**OH AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! PLEASE!**_

_**adriannajonas3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Chapter 2**

**Disclamer: I don't own camp rock. End of story :/ **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews from: t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s , XxPianogirl98xX, TheSunday, navybrat4, askenandore92, themedwardakazanessarules101, ValPUNKROCK3RRulz**

* * *

Its been one week since everything happened. Shane and I are still keeping everything a secret, even though we are finding it more difficult to do as time goes on.

Cait didn't really think anything was going on at first, but as time went on she has started questioning me.

Shane and I are always together, we go to the beach, out for coffee. We also go running together in the morning. It was one of the many things that we have in common.

Thankfully since we have so much in common, the guys aren't really suspecting anything, they just think that we are hanging out. Shane also has them convinced that he doesn't even like me the way that they think.

It's six AM and I just walked out my front door, I looked at the condo next to mine to see Shane walking out also.

We were going for a run, and then going to get coffee. We did this almost every morning.

I smiled and met Shane at the sidewalk outside of my condo. "Hey you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded we started off walking.

"So u was wondering, did you just want to walk today?" I looked up at him. "Sure we could walk today. I think it would be a good break for both of us." He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

We walked the whole way to the coffee shop. We spent that time talking and joking around.

When we got to the coffee shop I went and got a table and Shane went and got coffee. Then when he got the coffee he sat down next to me at the table I had gotten.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Shane asked me before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" I said, looking over at him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see my friend play at the house of blues tonight?" I smiled at Shane.

"Sure I would love too. It sounds like fun." Shane nodded.

"Cool we will have to leave around six because he starts his set at seven." Shane said smiling.

"Ok that sounds good to me." I said.

Later that night I started getting ready to leave, Shane would be here soon to get me. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little bit, when Cait walked into my room.

"Hey Mitch, what are you doing?" She asked going and sitting on my bed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Shane and I are going to see his friends band play tonight at house of blues." I said smiling as I grabbed my purse off of my bed and putting some stuff into it.

"Oh really, like a date?" I looked at her.

"No Cait, not like a date, we are just going as friends, because that's what we are friends." I said smiling at her. Then the doorbell rang I smiled and went to get the door.

When I opened the door I saw Shane standing there. "Hey are you ready to go?" Shane asked. I nodded my head.

"Hey Cait I'm leaving now!" I shouted into the condo before I left. I walked out the door and smiled.

We got into Shane's car and I kissed him quickly, before he started to drive.

The car ride was not a long one. We were only in the car for about fifteen minutes and we spent that time talking and joking around.

"So did Cait say anything to you before I came over?" Shane asked me. I looked over at him. He was looking for a parking spot.

"Well she asked me if tonight was a date. If that is what you mean?" I said looking at his face.

"Yeah that's what I meant. So what did you say?" He asked me as he pulled into a parking spot and put on a hat and sunglasses. He hated to get noticed by a million people when we were out on dates.

"I just told her that we were going because you invited me and I wanted to go." I said smiling. He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street.

When we got to the House Of Blues Shane gave the lady at the door our tickets and we walked in. When we got over to the stage area, I saw quite a few people by the stage. Shane and I decided to stay back behind the barricades.

Soon Shane's friends band came on. All I heard was teen girls screaming at the top of their lungs. I looked at Shane, who didn't seem fazed by the screaming at all. The bands name is Monkey Boys. They toured with connect 3 this past summer. Girls were now in love with these boys almost as much as they loved connect 3.

They played a set of twelve songs, all which would be on their new album, that would come out on August 31.

Shane and I decided to leave right before the last song in the set. Just so that we could avoid Shane getting spotted at any time.

When we got to Shanes car we quickly got in and I smiled. "That was so much fun!" I said smiling.

"Well I'm glad that you had fun." Shane said looking over at me. He kissed my lips and then started the car. I buckled my seat belt and he started to drive.

"So did you want to go get ice cream or something?" Shane asked me. I smiled.

"Sure I think ice cream sounds good." I said as Shane pulled out of the parking garage.

**

* * *

**

Ok guys SORRY for the really short update but I really just wanted to get this out before I go to school! And im leaving really soon! SO I hope that you can forgive me for this cruddy update! I'll make sure that the next one is longer.

**Review if you want more!**

**PS follow me on twitter!**

**adriannajoans3 **


End file.
